


awake to you

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Russian, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Майкл/Джеймс. Джеймс - продавец в книжном или музыкальном магазине, куда часто наведывается Майкл</p>
            </blockquote>





	awake to you

Лежа под трехтонным грузовиком, Джеймс думает, что вот только что был самый охуенный поцелуй в его жизни, и надо сказать об этом, пока не поздно, и если бы он мог поднять руку, то она бы, как дамба, перекрыла поток этих жгучих слез, жгутами спускающимся по чужому кадыку, но все его тело онемело, так что даже иголочкам крови не проколоть, а в проткнутом горле что-то булькает, наверное, воздух или последние слова. Как легко закрыть глаза в знак поражения, но Джеймс упорный, он не сдастся, о нет, теперь, когда это лицо так близко, он готов смотреть на него вечность. Или что там от нее осталось.

 

Дождь занял город, как оккупационные войска, перепугав население, вытеснив привычную жизнь с ее незаметной беготней в квадраты домов и магазинов. Тот, где за прилавком тосковал Джеймс, кроме стандартного набора книжек и дисков был примечателен лишь проходом навылет, так что, зайдя со стороны Старого города, можно было в десять шагов оказаться на его бетонной убогой изнанке. Сам он никогда не решался заглянуть дальше мусорных бачков, у которых коротал перекуры, одну за одной вытягивая из пачки. В 10.15 он пробивал себе "Честер", касса с равнодушным "ка-чинг" заглатывала мелочь, а он судорожно разрывал целлофан, потому что все, до завтра больше ничего не будет.  
А что было? В десять-ноль-ноль или с копейками разрывалась колокольчиком дверь, выходящая на Альтштрассе, и сердце Джеймса делало кульбит, неловко бумкало о ребра, а ведь должно было научиться за полтора-то месяца. Он не поворачивал голову, ждал вымученно. Сначала волна дождливого воздуха с привкусом пыли, ближе, запах кожаной куртки, мазута, головокружения, тень, ложащаяся на лицо, так что вздрагиваешь, как от касания. И когда, наконец, позвонок за позвонком разгибаешь шею, там серый, как остывший пепел, взгляд, узкий непримиримый рот, изъеденные неведомой тебе работой подушечки пальцев, сжимающие монету, чтобы она не крутилась в лотке, отпускающие ее за наносекунду до того, как к ней потянешься ты. В тот раз, когда ваши пальцы пересеклись над еще теплым разнобоем шрифтов свежей газеты, где-то в красном кольце обязательного "Лаки Страйка", ты потом полдня нянчился с рукой, придерживая за запястье. О, как это было жалко, почти также, как придумывать, что за книгу выбрать назавтра для прикрытия или, может, песню с красноречивым рефреном, а вдруг он заметит. Почти также, как прикусывать костяшки, отчаянно дроча в подсобке, согнувшись в три погибели, так что щека упирается в половую щетку, как в воображаемую щетину, охряную, проволочно-острую. И, со всхлипом кончая, понимать: ничего-то не кончилось.

 

Чего не знает Джеймс (а это так много, даже в графе имени прочерк), так это того, что Майкл ходит сквозь его магазин каждый день не случайно. У Майкла есть План, именно так, с большой буквы, как раз и навсегда решить проблемы материального благополучия. Где-то в Новом городе банк, за десятидюймовыми стальными дверями которого майклов билет в будущее. Без удушающей, ломотной работы киркой и лопатой на кладбище, хибарки с печкой-буржуйкой, той, о которую он сжег правую ладонь, когда в его сне в очередной раз взорвалась машина с людьми, и невозможно было не кричать, потому что есть боль, которую не выжечь. И когда Майклу везет встретить бывшего армейского товарища, по совместительству охранника банка, он хватается за этот шанс, как Макбет за пустые бредни трех полоумных старух. Он не станет никого убивать, он все просчитал по старой военной привычке, время засек, маршрут нарисовал. И если он мимо этого мальчика, то так лучше, за что ему, с его трясущимися от простого приветствия алыми губами, просыпаться от вони горящей плоти. 

 

Чего не знает Майкл, выбегая в День Х с черной спортивной сумкой, набитой бумажками с чьими-то портретами, так это того, что иногда не получается срезать. И что сморгнувший от удивления (словно облако по небу промелькнуло) парень ("Джеймс", подсказывает табличка на униформе) выскочит за ним следом под тугие струны дождя. И водитель фуры, отвлекшись на проскользнувшего под носом махины Майкла, мотнет вправо, лоб в лоб с нелепой взъерошенной фигуркой. И еще, когда время останавливается, оно делает это с отвратительным взвизгом тормозов. 

Он не понимает, почему замирает, невменяемым взглядом рыская по толпе, топчущейся вокруг, пока у нее на глазах кто-то умирает. Какая-то безотчетная ярость заставляет его разжать ладонь, уронив сумку, и побежать назад, не обернувшись, чтобы запомнить место. Он ныряет под днище и, дезориентированный, сперва не может различить лицо в этой темной притихшей груде. Вот оно, набухшее румянцем, сломанный нос сочится кровью, боль проявилась в глазах, как на лакмусовой бумаге - щелочь. А губы не дрожат. Совсем. И грудная клетка, словно в скобки взяли, примята ударом. Сквозь панику к Майклу стучится знание, четкие картинки пособия по оказанию первой помощи с ненормально улыбающимися медсестрами, бинтующими ампутированные конечности.   
\- Я сейчас, - шепчет он задыхающемуся Джеймсу. - Я вернусь.   
Джеймс пытается улыбнуться, неловко, словно заранее извиняя, если тот вдруг передумает. Ему только жаль, что он не может повернуть голову, чтобы ждать, он привык к ожиданию, и ведь ты никогда не подводишь. Ты придешь, ласково прижмешь горло к асфальту, разведешь тонкую кожу в стороны, вставишь соломинку с еще сохранившимся вкусом молочного коктейля и глотнешь, еще и еще, пока легкие не отзовутся. И знаешь, твой рот на вкус - слезы и "Лаки Страйк".


End file.
